


Stargazing

by RandomKittenOnline



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, This kitten's back again, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomKittenOnline/pseuds/RandomKittenOnline
Summary: "Saeran, let me have a turn on the telescope!""No.""But I want to see the stars too!""Fine..."





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this kitten's here again, this time writing fluff! (Kind of) I don't know how this is going to turn out but.... 
> 
> Just read it.

"Saeran!"

 

Yoosung latched onto Saeran, who groaned in annoyance. "What do you want?" 

 

"Let's do some stargazing tonight!" 

 

Saeran whipped his head around. "What? Why today?"

 

Yoosung pouted, "Well, it said online that there will be  a meteor shower tonight! And I just want to do some stargazing before that!"

 

Saeran grumbled, "Fine, I'll go and borrow one of Saeyoung's cars to get the equipment."

 

Yoosung hugged Saeran.  "You're the best."

 

Saeran's face heated up as he pried Yoosung's arms off him, he quickly escaped out of the house. Yoosung stared at the door after Saeran had left.

 

"Hmm... is he still not comfortable with physical contact even after this long...?"

* * *

Saeran knocked on Seven's door. He fidgeted with his phone while waiting for Seven to open the door. After a minute, there was still no response. Saeran typed in Seven's number swiftly and called Seven. Seven didn't answer. Saeran groaned. He dialed Seven's number again, and again, and finally after seven attempts his brother finally picked up.

 

"Searan, what is it my bro? Do you need the almighty-"

 

Saeran cut him off. "Alright, Saeyoung, stop it. I'm here to borrow one of your cars."

 

"Oh no, Saeran, you're here to kidnap one of my babies!?" Seven exclaimed, Saeran could hear him laughing. He rolled his eyes.

  
"Do not call your cars that, and are you letting me borrow that car or not?"

  
  
"Only if you allow me to come with you!"

 

Saeran sighed, but gave in.

 

The twins drove to a shop and bought a telescope. Saeyoung teased Saeran a little but then dropped him off at Yoosung's house, helping him carry the telescope into the house. Then Seven drove away back home in his 'baby' as he waved goodbye to Saeran, who rolled his eyes. Saeran set up the telescope and Yoosung cooked a meal for them.

* * *

 

Soon it was night, Saeran and Yoosung walked out to the balcony, where the telescope was, Saeran was the first one who got to use the telescope. He slowly tiled the telescope to the place where the Gemini constellation was. If you drew a line and joined some of the stars in the Gemini constellation, it would show two stick figures, who look like they are holding hands. Saeran continued to move the telescope, Perseus, Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Cetus, Cepheus, Pegasus, Auriga, Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpius, Sagittarius, Capricornus, Aquarius-

 

"Saeran, let me have a turn on the telescope!"

 

"No."

 

"But I want to see the stars too!"

 

"Fine..."

 

Saeran back away from the telescope, Yoosung moved to the telescope and looked through it, Saeran helped him and slowly moved the telescope towards the Pisces constellation. If you drew a line from some of the stars to join them, it would look a bit like a 'V', at least that's what it looked like for Yoosung anyways.

Saeran continued to move the telescope, Hercules, Sagitta, Aquila, Lyra, Cygnus, Hydra, Crater, Corvus, Ophiuchus, Serpens, Centaurus, Lupus, Corona Australis, Ara, Orion, Canis Major, Canis Minor, Lepus, Monoceros, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Draco, Canes Venatici, Boötes,  Corona Borealis... soon they had looked through most of the constellations, and it was, actually quite fun for Saeran.

"Saeran, look!" Yoosung exclaimed as he pointed to the sky, there it was, the meteor shower that they were waiting for.

 

"Come on Saeran, make a wish!" Yoosung exclaimed, as he closed his eyes and made a wish. 

 

Saeran glanced at Yoosung, and then copied what Yoosung was doing. Closing his eyes, he made a wish.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw Yoosung looking at him. He backed away, but Yoosung pulled him into a hug and asked him.

 

"Saeran, what wish did you make?"

 

Saeran paused before speaking:

 

"I'm not telling you."

 

"Oh come on! Will you tell me if I tell you mine?" Yoosung said, his eyes lighting up as he said the last sentence.

 

"Maybe." Saeran replied.

 

"Okay!" Yoosung exclaimed. "My wish was to stargaze with you every time there is a meteor shower, and I want to be with you forever."

 

Saeran blushed, before speaking:

 

_"Well, I had made the same wish too, I want to be stargazing with you every night too... and I also want to be with you... "_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope it was okay for you to read! It's my first attempt at it. I'm so sorry if it's bad!
> 
> Oh well, I have to thank you for reading this! It's already very nice of you to click into this to give this story a read!


End file.
